Protecting You
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission, little to no danger. But what if the bullet that was ment for you was claimed by the one person you swore to protect. Summary sucks but the stories good, Read if you wanna know who i'm talking about! R&R thanks.


Just an idea i got right now!

Karl and Thomas stood on the side of the Emporer's Zoid after all it was just a public speaking and Thomas and Karl had been chosen to gurad the Emporer. "Your Higness we have arrived" Karl informed Rudolph who responded "Thsi is going to be long and boring you and Thomas have my premission to take the rest of the day off if you would like" the young man offered.

"No thank you your Highness we have our mission you understand" Karl replied hearing Thomas chuckle a bit before saying, "Yes you Majesty it is our mission to protect you" Rudolph nodded and went to preprare for the long boring adress he was to give to the public. A litle while later Karl and Thomas were checking the preimeter when Thomas sat down and looked at his brother "I wish we could have taken the Emporer up on his offer" Karl smiled "Yes well so do I but we can't and you know it" Thomas roled his eyes "Yes, yes, yes, I know I know!" Karl was the only person whoever saw this side of his little brother, "One of these days your eyes are gonna role right out of your head" said Karl finshing up the perimeter check. "Its all good" He said motioning to his sitting little brother to get up and follow him.

Moaning Thomas did he caught up with him and Karl put an arm around his younger brothers neck, "Hey you hungry" Karl asked and right on cue Thomas stomach growled making Karl laugh, "Oh shut up" Thomas said blushing as the two of them went to get some lunch. While in the shadows a young girl watch fists cleched and glarring she whispered "I will have my revenge, you will not be allowed happiness after what you did Karl Shuobultz" and with that she faded into the shadows.

"Ahha I'm so full" said Thomas looking over his shoulder at his big brother. "Karl what's wrong?"asked Thomas seeing the worry on his brothers face. "Its nothing really I just felt like was being watched" "Ch. parnoid as ever Karl?" asked Thomas playfully."Haha so funny I forgot to laugh" said Karl annoyed he really had felt like someone was watching him. DING DONG DING. "Whats that?"asked Karl looking at Thomas who yelled "Karl The adress is starting!"

The two of them ran through the crowds weaving there way up however they could and made it just in time to go out and stand in there repective places behind the Emporer. After the first hour Thomas was resisting the urge to yawn or fall asleep standing. Karl watched him for a min. and then turned back to observing the crowd. Thomas yawned under the cover as a cough and went back to eyeing the crowd. Thats when he spoted her a young girl holding a young boy climbing to the top of a wagon in the center of the plaza.

At a first glance as Karl gave it, it appeared to be two children trying to get a better veiw. But as Thomas watched them he saw the young boy was cying and the girl had something black and ...shinning in her hand. Thomas relized what it was it was a gun and a very good one at that one of the news models a sniper rifle in hand gun size. Thomas slipped over to Karl explaining the situation Karl looked ofver and saw the boy crying like there was no tomarrow.

Karl stood and walked up to Rudolph telling him in his ear what was going on. Rudloph insisted that he continue and he would wrap it up quickly and he wasn't lying 5 min. was all it took and the crowd waved him off and thats when she decided to make her move. BANG BANG BANG.She shot into the air. Karl and Thomas were still on the platform when the crowd had stopped screaming and running she yelled "I hope your ready to die! Karl Shubultz for I WILL revenge my brothers death today by Killing you!" She threw the boy to some woman who took him and ran.

Karl couldn't move the red light was already on his chest and this girl seemed to want to take her time which gave him some to think of a plan. Thomas didn't know what to do this little pysco was going to try and kill his brother but Thomas's attention was grabbed by the girl again as she spoke "You took the only thing that ment anything to me in this world. You killed my Big Brother and I will kill you too" her eyes had no hints of a bluff she really was going to try and kill him.

She smiled and said laughing "I hope you like hell I bet you'll run into a lot of friends down there!Syonara" She pulled the trigger..."Karl no..no...NO!" Thomas's voice rang out and Karl preprared himself for the impact. BANG BANG BANG. But it never came.

"It..it wasn't supposed to be you.. why..why did you get in the way for him" She screeched. "Because" Karl opened his eyes praying not to see what he knew was true. "He is...my brother...and" Thomas coughed coughing up blood, "I ... won't let anyone hurt him..." Thomas finshed collaspeing Karl caught him before he could hit the ground.

"GET A MEDIC NOW!" he roared holding Thomas close pressing on the wounds to try and stop the bleeding. The girl sank to the gound as the local law enforcement arested her. She watched Karl's eye's fill with pain as he followed the medic and got in the van. "He..he's just like me what have I done ,big brother" she sobbed crying in the middle of the plaza as the rain poured down.

"Call ahead tell the hospital we are going to need a table prepared for open surgery" Karl held Thomas's hand as the meics worked in an attempt to save him. "Make sure they have plenty of O positive, the wound isn't colting properly." Karl wasn't listening to them he was focused on Thomas's face until "Damn it we're loseing him" It snapped Karl back to reality so fast he looked at the heart montier and watched the heart rate rapidly dereaces until it made the **_beeeeeeeppppppppppppp _**sound.

Karl watched the medics work frantically but to no avail.Karl didn't know what made him start yelling at his little brother but he did he broke down and screamed "Thomas don't you dare leave me alone Thomas you'll be breaking you promise to me! Please please God no please no" Tears spashed from Karl's eyes on to Thomas's face and as he cried the medic's were just about to give up when **_Beep beep beep_**. "Oh my god he's breathing again get me that needle hurry we need to stablize him."Karl listened to the machine it told him his brother wasn't dead but alive but not out of the woods yet as he learned.

The medic's handed Thomas over to the doctors and nurses who were there waiting Karl tried to go with them but the nurse wouldn't allow him. Karl stared at the twin swinging doors and a medic lead him over to a chair sat him down Karl vaugely remember her saying something about the dotors would tell him everything he needed to know and left but what he needed to know was behind the doubble doors. Sighing he sat in the waiting room as the doctors worked frantacaly to save his little brothers life.

I'm really sorry for the spelling errors I have no beta reader, so what did you think was it good? Wanna tell me ...yes okay see the little purpish button click it and review. Thank youz!


End file.
